The crossing between love and war
by puffyhead1
Summary: One day when an evil society attacks the Valley of Peace, the Dragon Warrior must come out again to not only face the dark times but to also face his emotions. PoxTigress. 1st story ever.
1. The Message

**The crossing between love and war**

**Chapter 1: The message**

One morning in the valley of peace, an old master strikes his gong to wake his students.

"Good morning master." The 5 of them said in perfect unison.

"Good morning my-, panda, Panda!! Wake up." Master Shifu shouted at a very fat but powerful panda.

"Unhh *snort* whaa." Po said as he awoken.

"Always waking up late." Master Tigress said to the other masters.

"It doesn't really matter; Shifu waking him up gives us extra time to wake up." Master Monkey stated.

"That is true." Master Mantis added.

"Well I don't like it, that flabby panda should have more responsibility if he is to maintain the role of the Dragon Warrior." Tigress said sincerely.

During their quiet conversation, Master Shifu finally managed to wake up Po (again) and disciplined him about waking up (again).

*15 minutes later*

The masters were now in the training area of the palace. Tigress at the 7 swinging clubs of oblivion, Monkey on the spiked hoops*, Mantis at the dummies*, Crane at the bowls and Viper at the fire coils*. Po on the other hand was in his own training area that Master Shifu put up for him. It was a moving dummy that only attacked and had spikes all over its body. Shifu put this up for Po to work on his reflexes and speed. But it was also put their on flat ground because Shifu knew that Po couldn't take on the 7 clubs while moving on the dancing dragons.

*4 hours later*

"Okay students, you are done." Master Shifu said to the now overly exhausted students (well, Po for that matter).

All of the students stopped except for one.

"Tigress. Stop!" Shifu yelled at her.

"What?" Tigress asked. She stopped what she was doing and looked towards Shifu, just as one of the swinging clubs came at her (she always spared one).

"Oh no." Viper said as the club came closer to master Tigress. But then, they saw a black and white blur going past them to the swing clubs. Then they saw Po and Tigress on the other side of the training area, with Tigress in Po's arms.

"Oh my," Shifu thought to himself, "He is closer to the Dragon Turning than I thought."

"Are you okay Tigress." Po said.

"Yeah thanks".

Then they saw the way Po was holding her, they both blushed a deep shade of red, Po then released her and then quickly walked to Shifu.

"Hmm, interesting," Monkey said to Mantis.

"I know, maybe they-" Mantis was cut short by the sound of breaking glass and the quack of a familiar duck.

"Ahh Zeng, I hope you bring good news this time" Master Shifu said to Zeng, the jade palace messenger.

"No Master Shifu, in fact, you have to go too the village quickly.

**Yes. The first chapter is done. And to remind you again, this is my first story ever. There will be action and romance in the later chapters though. So please stick with it. Please review, no flames.**


	2. The goodbyes

Chapter 2: The Goodbyes

"No master Shifu, you have to go to the village quickly." Zeng, the duck messenger said to master Shifu,

Then, Master Shifu, the Furious five and the dragon warrior got ready for battle. Mantis wore small arm bands around his pincers. Viper wore nothing but put 2 small metal spikes in her mouth*. Monkey put a katana sword on his hip and strapped a wooden pole on his back. Tigress wore a sleek black warrior suit with lotus petal drawn vertically on it and a character on it that meant beauty (written by Crane). Po wore a yellow cape and a straw hat** and crane only wore his hat. Shifu wore his regular clothing.

"Wow Tigress, you look amazing." Said Po after they all walked out of their rice paper rooms.

"Thanks." Tigress gritted through her teeth.

"I just meant that-."

"I said thanks Po."

"Well okay."

The students walked to their master in the front of the palace.

"Come my students, Zeng has informed me that a gang called The Shenzus have started a fire and called for the dragon warrior. We must act quickly."

The masters quickly jumped down the stairs of the Jade Palace and ran to where the fire was taken place at.

"Ahhhhhhh! Help us Dragon Warrior!" A young rabbit yelled as she hopped towards Po.

"Don't worry ma'am, they won't get away with this."

As he said that a gigantic wave of heat came sweeping towards them, knocking them all down in one swift movement.

"Eee mu ha me do sa ki." Came a chant from the middle of the flames. Then, 50 burly looking lions came out of the flames. They all had hooded cloaks on their bodies and metal arm bands.

"The Dragon Warrior," Hissed the smallest one in the front, supposedly the leader, "Get him."

Then, about 10 of them charged at the 6 masters and Po. Crane was the first to act. He flew up into the air and sent a powerful gust of wind at the on coming warriors. The wind blew them back, moderately stopping them. After that, Tigress acted, pouncing on the nearest warrior. She did a quick swipe with her paw against his face, causing him to fly back. She jumped at him and did a drop kick on his face, knocking him out. Monkey was next, he jumped out and took out his wooden pole. Three of the warriors then charged at \him. He hit him at the side with the butt of the pole and swiped at his feet with it, causing him to fall. Then Monkey went on to the next one. He pushed him back with the end of the pole to his gut. Then Monkey did a high punch and stick combo and then pulled down his pants. The third warrior cam out from behind him and grabbed him.

"Viper, help." Monkey cried out. Viper came out of the group and wrapped herself around the warrior, choking him until he let go of Monkey. Then she used her tail to wrap around his arm and made him punch himself until he was knocked out. Mantis on the other hand, was attacking two other lions. Using his small stature and large strength to take them out.

"Six down, four to go." Said Po. He charged at the four approaching warriors and did a quick punch to the smallest looking one, knocking him out with his strength. He then dodged the attacks of other warriors, then knocking him out with an uppercut and then a jump kick to the chest. The last two warriors came at him at once, both with swords in their hands. Po dodged the first attack on him. And then knocked down the other one's sword out of his hand, cutting his arm in the process. After he cut his arm a very loud roar came from the fire.

"Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!" It yelled.

"The leevoriti." One of the warriors Po was facing said. Then, both of the lions fled.

"Come back here, I wasn't finished here." Said a really confident Po.

"Po! Get away from there!" Shouted Shifu. Then they heard a yell from Monkey and Mantis. Po turned around and saw that Monkey and Viper were knocked out and taken away by a giant creature. Then he saw the same thing happen to Mantis. Soon, Po, Tigress and Shifu were huddled together in a group. The giant monster then took Tigress.

"Tigress, no!" Shouted Po. He then tried to attack the monster, but Shifu held him back.

"No Po, it's to dangerous."

"But I have to save her." Said Po to his master, tears in his eyes.

"No Po, Shifu is right," Cried Tigress. "He is too strong for all of us. Goodbye Po." Then, Tigress and the monster vanished into the fire. Then, all of the Shenzus vanished into thin air.

"No." Said a very sad Po.

"Come Po, we must train. For the times ahead will be harsh," Said master Shifu. "Also, I have something to show you."

YAY. I finished chapter 2. And for all you non Ether Saga fans, the Shenzus are a demi-god race. But they aren't evil. I just used the name and meaning. So yes. Please review.

*- In secrets of the furious 5, Viper was born with no fangs. So she uses those to substitute.

**-Po's Dragon Warrior Outfit


	3. The Surprises

**Chapter 3: The Surprises**

"Come Po, we must train. For the times ahead will be harsh. Also, I have something to show you." Said master Shifu to Po.

"Yes master." Po answered.

After helping the villagers put out the fire, Po and Shifu started up the stairs to the Jade Palace.

"Master Shifu."

"Yes Po."

"That group that attacked us, do you have any knowledge on them.

"Why yes Po, I do, that is what I am going to show you."

"But master, what was that thing that attacked us. And why did they attack us, and why-."

"I said I will tell you later." Said Shifu.

When they got to the Jade Palace, Po was out of breath (as usual). Shifu quickly went inside the Hall of hero's for a few minutes and came outside with something on his back.

"Come Po, now, you must see what others can't see. Only certain people can see this. It is more powerful than the Dragon Scroll."

Shifu then held out the item in front of him.

"Whoa." Said Po.

***Meanwhile on a cart going to the Shenzu Hideout***

"Unhh. Wha…What happened." Tigress managed to stammer out. She then checked the environment around her, as master Shifu had told her to do when she was in an unfamiliar environment. She first felt the floor she was on and surprisingly found a chain attached to it. It had straw all over the floor with a wooden bottom. She tried to move her foot but she also found another surprise, her foot was the thing in the chain. Then she decided to see what was going on around the cart. When she found the strength to look over the cart, she did. The first thing she saw was another cart. In fact, she saw 3 other carts. She then knew who was in those carts.

"Viper…Monkey…Mantis." Tigress whispered to the other carts.

"Ye…Yes. Man my head hurts," Said a very hurt Viper, "Tigress, are you okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Po and master Shifu?"

"I think Monkey and Mantis are in the carts beside us. Crane disappeared after we fought the warriors. I don't know where Po and master Shifu is. I got knocked out before I could see." Then Tigress got a chance to see Viper in the light. The master had a huge bruise across her head with scars over her back. Every time Tigress saw her move she wince.

"Viper, are you okay?" Said a very sincere Tigress.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch."

"QUIET PRISONERS!" Came a very loud and demanding voice from the front of the cart.

"Unhh, flying bananas. Pants. Giant monster! Run! Ahhhhhhh!" Monkey yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I SAID QUIET YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Then Tigress and Viper heard the sickening snap of a whip in the other cart. Then they heard the equally sickening scream Monkey gave when it hit.

"Okay _masters_," Announced the sarcastic guard, "we are here."

Tigress and Viper looked to the right of their cart.

"Oh my god." They both said in unison.

***Crane***

"If these guys want to fight, come and get it." Crane thought to himself. When he saw the enemy line come charging at him, he flew up into the air and sent a medium gust of wind at the lions and the gust momentarily stunned them.

"Perfect. Now to just- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Crane then saw the ugliest and biggest thing he had ever seen. The first thing that he noticed was the smell. It was like Po coming out of the Bathroom after triple bean burrito day, then rolled in skunk poop, got eaten by pig, regurgitated and then eaten again by a shark, died and then pooped out.

And the way it looked. It was like a pig-donkey-horse-ape-lion-alien-witch hybrid that grew 100 warts for children. It had snot running down its crooked nose and sweat dripping down from its hair. It had a brown colored fur all over its body. And it was about 40 feet tall. But it was asleep.

"This is bad. Very very bad." Thought Crane to himself. He swooped into an opening in the fire where the Shenzus were and listened to what they were saying. But they were all silent, as if waiting for orders. Then Crane got a little to close to the monster and awoken it from its slumber.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAR!" It roared. Then it took of out of the fire, right to where the other 6 was.

"Uh-oh." Said Crane. A little too loudly though. The Shenzus turned around and spotted Crane.

"Damn. I gotta go." He thought. He lifted his wings and took of into the sky. When he looked down, he saw that the Shenzus were still looking at him. He also saw that the monster went back to them. It also seemed that Tigress was in its hand. Taking one last look back, he thought they took everybody so he went through the night sky, seeking the only person he thought could help him…

**I am finished with chapter 3. Man that was exhausting. And I'm sorry for any viewers who may think that this is like the story Budding Emotions, which is a great story, you should read it. So anyway, until next time. **


	4. The Awakening

**Chapter 4: The Awakening **

AN: Sorry for the wait. I was having writers block for sometime and also had final exams for a Test Prep program I go too. Anyway, her it is. I do not own kung fu panda. It is all Dream Works.

**Po and Shifu**

"Whoa," said Po. "That's awesome… Wait, that's it?"

"Yes, this is it." Answered Shifu.

The thing that was in the master's hand was a blue and white necklace with the shape of a dragon on it. Its tail came around its body in a circular path, all the way to its mouth. The belly of the dragon was painted blue and the outer body was painted white. Even through all of the years it had been in the Jade Palace, it still shone like it was just made. Even Shifu sighed at it.

"Uh, master… is that it? Questioned Po.

"Oh. Yes Po this is it. But this isn't the only one. In the 7 other valleys, there are others like these."

"Seven other valleys?"

"Yes Po. They are four valleys of goodness and four valleys of hatred. In each valley, there lies a certain pendant of the world's energy. This is one of them."

"So, what can I do with them master?"

"Well, I don't really know. Only the past Dragon Warriors know the true powers of it. The only thing I do now is that it will give you godly powers that no mortal has ever experienced. Including myself."

"So, how do I use it?"

"I don't know that either. But one thing I do know is that this is only one part of the planet's energy. In order to full grasp the power of it, you have to gather all eight, put them together in the right order and say a certain saying to unlock the power. But only a few Dragon Warriors have done it, but they are all dead and with them, their memory."

"Ok master. But another question, why do you keep referring to them as 'it'?"

"Because they have no true name Po."

"So why can't we call them something. I mean, if were going on some journey, we should at least call them something."

"First of all, I never said we were going on a journey. But if you want to, I am happy to accept that wish. But I was hoping to train you until your bones crack and you call for your mommy."

: That would be nice master" said Po, unsure of himself, "but I think I would rather go on the journey instead."

"Very well. I just have to pack a few things and tell you of our plan. In the meantime, you go pack your things and-."

"But master. One question. Where did Crane go? And where did the Shenzus take the rest of the five go? And who are the Shenzus? And-."

"Po, you only asked to ask one question. All of your questions will be answered later."

"Ok master."

Shifu then turned of and walked in the other direction to his wing of the palace.

"Wait, master."

"Yes Po?"

"Can I hold the pendant thingy?"

"Ok Po. But if your break it, the natural order of things may be broken. But since I don't know what it really does, you can hold on to it for now.

Shifu then gave the necklace to Po, who put it around his neck.

"Uh master, it's buzzing."

How strange. Shifu thought. After that, he went into his wing.

"Well, I better start packing." Said Po who quickly hurried to his room in the student wing.

* * *

**The Shenzus Hideout**

"Oh my god" Tigress and Viper said in unison.

When the cart stopped, Tigress and Viper looked out the cart. They saw a valley much like the Valley of Peace, but in a darker, eviler way. The houses and shops were still there, but they had graffiti on them and most of them are run down. A couple of child panthers came running around the cart, carrying graffiti cans with them.

"Are these the masters of the stupid Valley of Peace?" a kid with a raspy, annoying voice said.

"Yeah. These are the ones. But the Valley of Peace doesn't even _match _our valley. The VALLEY of CHAOS!!!" the guard said.

"BAZAA!" the kids shouted.

"What the hell is up with this place?" Viper asked.

"Pipe down prisoners," the guard commanded them, "the boss will want to see you.

The guard then shooed the children away with a wooden baton. The guard then took Tigress, Viper, Monkey and Mantis out of the carts, blind folded them and walked them along a wobbly path. The guards started talking, but Tigress started to address the situation.

"You know Ba-Bo, if the clean-up crew can do a little trim up on these houses, this place wouldn't be half bad." Said the first guard.

"But you do know that tha can't happn' Bo-Ba. Boss said so."

Obviously, Bo-Ba is the smart one. Tigress thought to herself. After a while, Tigress stopped listening to the guards and worried about what happened to Po, Shifu and Crane.

"I wonder where they went," She thought to herself, "Well, if I know Crane, he will try to get a way to help, wherever he is. Master Shifu knows how to handle situations like these. Who I'm mostly worried about is Po. I hope he's okay? I never got a chance to thank him when he saved me at the swinging clubs. Oh Po. Wait! Did I just think that? No, I must think of a way to get out of here and contact Master Shifu."

"They then came to a stairway. Mantis had to be carried by the guards hands. Tigress also heard Monkey stumble on the stairs since he didn't know where he was going.

"Stupid monkey." Said Ba-Bo.

It seemed like forever to walk up the stairs.

"Exactly like the Jade Palace" said Mantis.

"Quiet Prisoner!" Shouted Bo-Ba.

When they reached the top, the masters were all tired.

"Know I know how Po feels" whispered Viper to the rest of the masters.

The guards then took off their blindfolds.

"Bow to the boss!'

At first, none of them bowed, but after a quick beating with the baton, they gave in, knowing they shouldn't struggle as Shifu told them to not to.

"So this is the furious five." Said the leader in a medium pitched voice, but tough like a lion. It was also sincere.

"Well, not all of them exactly, we couldn't capture the last one, the Crane. He angered the Leevoriti and then disappeared."

"WHAT!! Find him now!"

"But why boss."

"Because we need all of the five to execute the master plan. Find him at ONCE!"

"Yes boss."

"As for you four. I have something special planned for you…"

* * *

**Crane**

"I've got to find Master Gajen. I think he knows what is going on around here" thought Crane while he flew across the night sky. He looked back at the Valley of Peace (which was still on fire).

"Master, forgive me." Spoken Crane as flew further away from the valley. Crane got tired after awhile from flying and decided to take a rest at the first inn he saw. After flying for another 10 minutes above the middle of nowhere, he finally found a tavern. He saw that it was closed but he still swooped down to the tavern and knocked on the front door.

"Hello," Said a female voice. She looked through the peep hole in the door and gasped when she saw Crane. "Oh my." She opened the door and welcomed Crane into the tavern.

"Thank you." Thanked Crane.

Crane looked up and saw the features if the person who brought her in. She was a female mountain cat that looked very beautiful. She reminded him of Mei Ling. As a matter of fact-

"CRANE! What happened to you. Oh my god. What happened after Lee Da Academy! I-."

"Shush Mei Ling. They may be on to me."

"Who is?"

"I'll talk about that later."

"Ok. Come on Crane, I'll take you to my room to rest."

"Thank You."

Mei Ling carried Crane upstairs to her room. It was on the 3rd story of the tavern, being that the first two were for the travelers. When they got to the room, Mei Ling sat Crane onto her bed.

"Are you okay Crane?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"So what happened?"

"Well, a group of mysterious lions attacked us at the Valley of Peace, where I live now, and we were forced to attack them-."

"We who?"

"The furious five, the Dragon Warrior and Master Shifu."

"Who?"

"Well, after I left Lee Da, I traveled to the Valley of Tranquility. That's where I met Gajen, a mater at Crane style kung-fu. He trained me for a few years and during that time, he told me about an organization that he used to be in. But I never usually listened to him. Some parts I did catch though, including the group he was in. They were called the Shenzus and they were an evil group doing some secret plan. Anyway, I decided to leave the Valley of Tranquility to the Valley of Peace to further learn about Kung-Fu. This is where I met Master Shifu and the Furious five. Or four until I got there."

"Who was in the furious five?"

"Well, me of course. There was also Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Tigress. Their name implies the species they are. They are Kung-Fu masters and have also became my friends in the years that followed. But then. Tai Lung escaped prison and the next Dragon Warrior was to be chosen. One of was about to be chosen when Po, a panda, came from a 'ball of fire'.

"Ball of fire?"

"Fireworks."

"Oh."

"He was chosen to be the next Dragon Warrior and the rest of us were disappointed, especially Shifu. He tried to make Po quit so one of s could become the next Dragon Warrior. In time, we grew to respect Po, but we did a foolish act to try to stop Tai Lung when he escaped. We failed and Master Shifu told us to evacuate the valley. After we evacuated, a cloud of golden dust came rushing at us from the Valley of Peace. We went back to the valley and discovered that Tai Lung was gone and Po was still there. He defeated Tai Lung."

"And that's a good thing, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"So after that, we trained some more, did some stuff, it was all going peacefully. But then the Shenzus attacked. I got separated from the rest of the five and Po and Shifu. I was trying to find Master Gajen to deal with this problem and ended up here to rest, where I found you."

"Okay, I think I get it. Anyway, you can stay here for the night if you want."

"I will, thank you."

Mei Ling walked Crane downstairs to an empty guest room.

"Goodnight Crane."

"Goodnight Mei Ling."

**Yay! Finished with chapter 4. Sorry again for the long wait. Read and Review. **


End file.
